


Mutual Appreciation

by TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff and Smut, Foot rubs, M/M, PWP, Shower Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy/pseuds/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy
Summary: Lots of fluff and smut :)





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t the first time that Greg had been asked to visit Mycroft in his office at the Diogenes Club, and it wouldn’t be the last. It had taken him some time to be ranked up, so he wouldn’t have to go to Mycroft’s business office, the one Greg lovingly called the underground bunker. It had a certain charme, yes, but while you could sense Mycroft’s influence in there, in his Diogenes Club office you felt his presence clearly. Here, everything screamed of Mycroft’s personality and taste, of power and old money. Here, Mycroft sometimes let his guard down in front of Greg, and he relished these rare moments, savoured them like a fine wine. If you had seen the man with rolled up sleeves once, how was it even possible to resist him? Greg was under no illusions. He knew he had fallen for Mycroft quite some time ago. He just didn’t know what to do about it. The other seemed untouchable.

At least he had, until that very moment when Greg opened the door and was briefly surprised to hear no greeting. The light in the room was low, and Mycroft wasn’t at his desk. Curious. It wasn’t like the man to miss an appointment… Greg looked around, and found his heart almost stopping as he laid eyes on a sleeping form on the couch. He walked over slowly, his footsteps muffled by the heavy carpeting. Then he laid eyes on the most lovely vision he had ever seen.

Mycroft was sleeping on his back, one arm slung over his eyes, the other resting on his stomach, on the couch in the corner of his office. He had shed both his jacket and waistcoat… even his tie! Greg swallowed as he observed the skin of Mycroft’s neck where the three topmost buttons were open. The man was breathing evenly, oblivious to Greg’s presence in his sleep. Greg then noticed the water on the table and the package of painkillers. Headache then, most likely. Had Mycroft forgotten that he had invited Greg over? Or had he fallen asleep by accident?

Greg swallowed. What to do now? On one hand he wanted nothing more than to observe Mycroft forever, on the other that would possibly be quite rude? He could also just leave. Send Mycroft a message to reschedule. Not that their meeting had been important, in the sense that there was a pressing matter. They had started to meet up more frequently in recent times, talking only ever so briefly about work or Sherlock, before drifting off to more pleasant topics. Talking about Mycroft’s brother almost seemed like an excuse to meet up at this point, but it was far from Greg to point this out.

Now, however, there was a decision to make. Greg let his eyes roam over Mycroft’s body and made it. He carefully sat down at the end of the couch and and drew Mycroft’s feet into his lap. Greg remembered a girlfriend, way back, who had claimed that his foot rubs would always ease her headaches. Well, no harm in trying, was there? He gently put his hand on Mycroft’s right foot and stroked the top of it, feeling the warmth through the fabric. Mycroft didn’t stirr. He didn’t even wake up when Greg put both hands on the foot and dug his thumbs in. No matter. 

Greg continued to gently massage the area for a while until he felt Mycroft’s muscles tense briefly, his legs moving. He braced himself, but all he got was a light groan, then a sigh and Mycroft relaxed into his touch. Greg smiled to himself and dug his thumbs in a bit harder now that Mycroft was on the edge of awakening. He was rewarded with a low moan that went directly between his legs. He cleared his throat and continued, drinking in the almost silent huffs of breath that were his reward.

Then Mycroft tensed in earnest. Greg stilled his motion as Mycroft raised the arm from his eyes and blinked confusedly, sleepily into the light. Greg saw the moment when he came into focus clearly, Mycroft’s breath catching and an attempt to retract his feet. Greg had been prepared and held onto Mycroft’s legs, not hard, but determined. He was gratified when they sunk back into his lap.

“Gregory…” Mycroft all but whispered.

“Good morning,” Greg replied with a smile.

“What are you doing here?”

“I recall we had an excuse of an appointment to meet up and have a drink after this long week, maybe talk some shit about your brother.”

“Oh god, did I fall asleep?” Mycroft groaned. “I’m so sorry…”

“It’s quite alright,” Greg replied with a grin and dug his thumbs back into Mycroft’s foot.

The unexpected motion made Mycroft throw his head back and moan loudly, his hips moving off the cushion, Greg eyes drawn immediately to the bulge that twitched in Mycroft’s tight cloth trousers. His heart beat faster as he moved his fingers again, making Mycroft squirm. He saw Mycroft’s arms reach out, as if he wanted to stop Greg, but then he only grabbed a pillow and drew it over his face, clutched it with both arms around it. Greg could hear the muffled moans still, and if that wasn’t incredibly hot. His own cock showed equal interest, pushing against its confines. It was gratifying to see that Mycroft didn’t draw back, and it was incredibly cute to see him hide his face. Greg continued to massage both feet, drawing the sweetest sounds from Mycroft as he groaned into the pillow, moving his hips restlessly.

“You’re so gorgeous, Mycroft,” Greg said with a sigh, moved his fingers up the leg of Mycroft’s trousers and caressed the hot skin above the sock. “So responsive. Incredible…”

Mycroft groaned in response, raising his foot slightly. Greg slid his fingers under the sock, pulled slightly at it and asked if it was alright to remove it. Mycroft nodded behind his pillow, his reply muffled. Greg slowly uncovered the skin of both of Mycroft’s feet, let the socks drop to the floor. He let one finger run gently over the skin and was gratified to see Mycroft’s cock twitch once more. After a few minutes of this torture, during which Mycroft could barely hold still, he returned to apply his thumbs and felt the other melt into his touch once again. Still Mycroft held the pillow to his face, but Greg found this more endearing than anything else. And then there was the most wondrous thing of all: Mycroft was allowing all of this without protest. That had to mean something. Greg swallowed and took another risk.

“Has anyone ever told you how incredible you are, Mycroft? Those long legs of yours are pure sex… The things I want to do to you… You don’t even know…”

There was a small pause, then Mycroft raised the pillow slightly, his voice sounding a bit clearer.

“Tell me,” he said, almost in a whisper.

Greg smiled broadly. He let his fingers glide over Mycroft’s skin, stroking softly.

“The day I met you I already knew that I wanted you,” he said and felt a minute shiver run through Mycroft’s body. “The way you towered over me without even having to stand up from your chair made me want to sink to my knees. I wanted to worship you in your incredible suit, put myself at your mercy. The way you treated me like I was a very small animal probably had the opposite effect that you wished for. I wanted to stay with you forever. That night I wanked myself raw thinking of you, at your desk, legs crossed, looking down at me. Since then I’ve entertained more than one fantasy, but that was the very first…”

Greg could observe how every single of his words went directly into Mycroft’s blood, coursing through him, making his body strain and his cock fill out so that it was clearly visible. There was a barely contained tension in the man that Greg hoped would snap every second. Then Mycroft cleared his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

“On that first day…” Mycroft mumbled shyly. “On that day you seemed so angry. People react differently when they’re invited to my office, but I have never seen anyone be quite as angry as you were. It was mesmerising. I had to control myself not to stare…”

There was a pause, but Greg didn’t reply. He let his hands glide over Mycroft’s feet, stroking skin, rubbing toes, dipping under the trousers from time to time, just glad to be there. Mycroft cleared his throat again and his voice was a little harder to understand.

“That night I… f—fucked myself, imagining it was you… Angry as you were, bending me over my desk… putting me in—in my place. I imagined you grabbed me by my collar and pushed me against the wall first, removing whatever of my clothes you saw fit, then holding me down… I… I fucked myself with the toy until I came on it… imagining your furious voice, telling me that this is all it get…”

“Mycroft,” Greg huffed breathlessly. “That was almost three years ago…”

“Yes…”

Greg dug his fingers back in, almost painfully, making Mycroft moan unmistakably aroused, his hips moving out of their own accord. 

“Are you telling me that I could’ve just grabbed you all those years and fucked you over the nearest surface and you would’ve—”

“I would’ve most probably allowed it.”

“Fuck, Mycroft…” Greg said with a desperate tinge to his voice.

Mycroft clutched the pillow just a bit harder, panting into it, as Greg pressed one of Mycroft’s feet down, so it met with Greg’s prominent erection. He brought his foot down, rubbing along the hard flesh, making Greg groan in turn.

“At first I wanted to be at your mercy, but I wouldn’t be opposed to holding you down instead. You like it rough, then?” Greg asked — Mycroft only moaned, hips moving. “I should bend you over this couch first, fuck this stupid hesitation out of us both. Then we can move on to your desk. I’d love to see you spread yourself for me, while I sit in your chair, watching. Maybe I’ll fuck you with that toy of yours first…”

Mycroft was completely out of breath now. He almost curled himself into a ball again and again, heavily panting into the pillow, small gasps escaping him when he pressed down on Greg’s erection with his foot. His frame was shaking.

“…I think I’d enjoy holding you down. Or maybe you want to be on your knees first, so I can choke you on—” 

“Fuck!” Mycroft shouted and strained away from the cushion.

Greg watched fascinated, holding onto Mycroft’s legs, as he convulsed and cried out, cock twitching in his trousers. It seemed almost impossible, but then he saw the small, wet stain that spread on the cloth and heard Mycroft’s weak whimpers as he spent himself untouched in his trousers, uttering the sweetest, broken sounds. He longed to touch Mycroft so badly, but while their words had been absolutely filthy, he hadn’t received permission to reach out quite yet.

Mycroft’s muscles took some time to relax, but when they did, he let go of the pillow, and it dropped to the floor. His eyes were closed as he tried to catch his breath, forehead still scrunched up in concentration. The skin of his face was red, flushed from excitement and arousal, a damp sheen of sweat visible. Hair tousled, mouth open and panting, Mycroft had never made for such an inviting display as in that moment. Then he opened his eyes and locked their gazes. He raised one hand and held it out.

“Come here, please,” Mycroft whispered and Greg couldn’t be fast enough.

He placed one knee between Mycroft’s legs and the other on the edge of the couch, leaning over Mycroft’s body with one hand on each side of his head. Greg didn’t know what he had expected, but the soft look of utter devotion that Mycroft gifted him hadn’t been it. He sucked in a breath, half in surprise, half in arousal and leaned down slowly, touching their noses.

“It would be so easy to fall in love with you like this,” Greg murmured. “If I didn’t love you already…”

Mycroft’s eyes widened for a second, then Greg felt his hands on his shoulders. 

“Kiss me,” he breathed and Greg complied.

Their lips met cautiously, pressing softly against each other. They didn’t need more, not then, not at first. Just the reassuring pressure, the realisation that the other was indeed right there. The warmth that built up between them, the presence of the other that was overwhelming and not enough at the same time. With their eyes closed they remained almost motionless, and Greg soaked up the gentle feeling of rightness that settled between them, around them. Mycroft’s arms slid around him, drawing him in, ever downwards, until Greg rested against him, bodies touching, next to each other on the couch, still sharing the gentle kiss.

Finally, reluctantly, Mycroft pulled back. They stared into each other’s eyes full of wonder and a strange satisfaction. Then Mycroft raised his knee slightly and bumped into Greg’s still present erection.

“Join me in the shower,” he said. “Let me help you with that.”


	3. Chapter 3

A pleasant shiver ran through Greg’s body at Mycroft’s words. Shower, yes. Naked skin… Mycroft’s naked skin. His slender body unclothed, the long legs, the creamy skin… Greg groaned at the mere thought, leaning down to mouth at Mycroft’s neck, nibbling at the skin behind his ear. With one finger he traced the line of Mycroft’s jaw, then down his throat, until he reached his collarbone, hand dipping under his shirt. Mycroft basically purred as he pressed his head against Greg’s, legs wrapping around him. He buried a hand in Greg’s hair and pressed him harder against his neck. Greg sucked on Mycroft’s skin in response, applied his teeth, much to Mycroft’s delight, who responded with a satisfied sigh.

“You have shower in the office?” Greg asked, then licked the small red mark he had made.

“A bed too,” Mycroft murmured. “For when there are late nights.”

“I bet this whole arrangement even comes with a butler.”

“Of course.”

Greg shook his head. “Spoiled man,” he said.

“Comfortable doesn’t mean spoiled. The butler is well paid. You will be glad if your clothes are washed in the morning.”

“Is that a polite way to tell me that you want me to stay the night?”

“Stay forever,” Mycroft whispered, kissing Greg’s ear.

“Shower first, big life decisions later?” Greg mused.

Mycroft responded with a nod and a smile.

They managed to stand up slowly, Mycroft scrunching his nose as he moved in his stained underwear, which made him look even more adorable in Greg’s eyes. He led Greg by his hands through a narrow door and closed it behind them. The room they found themselves in was small, featuring merely a bed, a wardrobe and a table, but it was furnished in the same style as the main office, dark wood and warm colours. The bed looked invitingly plush. The dimmed light of the chandelier made everything look soft and touchable – especially Mycroft himself.

Greg gently embraced the man and put both hands on Mycroft’s hips. He nuzzled at his throat, which Mycroft gladly allowed, leaning his head back and exposing his skin.

“I hope you already know I will stay forever,” Greg whispered into Mycroft’s skin and felt the other’s hands tighten on his shoulders in response. “If you’ll have me.”

“You’ll have to fight me off to get rid of me again, Gregory. I’m afraid you’ve rather sealed your fate just now.”

“I have a feeling that won’t be so bad.”

Greg moved his hands to Mycroft’s shirt buttons and opened them slowly, brushing softly over the now uncovered skin. He was delighted, but not exactly surprised, to find that Mycroft had almost no excess fat, but rather well-defined muscles. He was in much better shape than Greg himself and he heard him mumble something about occasional fieldwork, which wasn’t further explained.

As the shirt fell to the floor, Mycroft reached out to open Greg’s in turn. Both undressed the other slowly – the only thing urging Greg on was his erection, which was very excited by the reveal of Mycroft’s body. As Mycroft finally stepped out of his pants, Greg reached down to drag his finger along the half-hard cock, which was still sticky.

“Shower, now,” Mycroft said smiling and grabbed Greg’s hand to draw him to the next door. 

The bathroom was small, but decidedly modern. One corner was occupied by a shower with a large head in the ceiling, all tastefully done in dark stone, level with the floor. It looked like something out of an advertisement for a five star resort on a tropical island. The whole room gave off that feeling, very different to the rest of the building.

“It has been redone to my taste when I acquired the office. I’m a founding member of the club, which bought the building some twenty years ago. Just because we adhere to a certain look on the premise, doesn’t mean I can’t have this as well,” Mycroft explained as he saw Greg’s wondering stare. “It also gives me the luxury of doing this…”

Mycroft reached for Greg’s hand again and drew him towards the shower, which he turned on and immediately pushed Greg through the water and against the rough stone tiles. He pressed his body against him, captured both of his arms above his head. Greg groaned as he felt Mycroft’s glorious body rub against his, the other man grinding into Greg’s prominent erection as he capture his lips in a filthy kiss. A pliant Mycroft was nice in his hands, but this dominant side seemed intend of taking Greg’s breath away. As Mycroft drew his head back slightly, he sported a lopsided grin that should’ve been illegal, considering how dirty it was. Greg moved experimentally, rubbing his cock against Mycroft’s skin and exhaling shakily as the friction wasn’t nearly enough for how desperately aroused he felt.

“Touch me, please,” Greg groaned. “I need your long fingers wrapped around me.”

“That sounds like you’ve imagined this a great deal.”

“I’ll admit to everything if you just–”

Greg was interrupted by the urge to curse loudly as Mycroft moved one of his hands down to grab him, sneaked the other around Greg’s torso. He started stroking immediately, and after being this riled up, Greg almost passed out from the pleasure that flooded his body and his knees promptly gave out. Mycroft just grinned as his arm comfortably caught Greg’s weight and he pressed him closer against the wall to prop him up.

“You bastard,” Greg huffed. “You know exactly what you’re doing…”

“Would you rather I didn’t?” Mycroft asked and sped his hand up.

“Fuck,” Greg breathed and closed his eyes, buried his head in Mycroft’s shoulder, his arms around the other man, fingers digging into his shoulders.

Greg soon forgot where up and down were, but that didn’t matter anymore. He clung to Mycroft, panting, moaning and shaking like he was being touched for the first time in his life. Pinned like that, manipulated expertly, he lost all rational thought, everything narrowing down to the sensation of Mycroft’s fingers wrapped around him. When the orgasm hit him, it was almost a surprise, a sharp flare up of pleasure. He threw his head back against the wall, clutching at Mycroft’s shoulders with a hard grip as he shouted his release, basically vibrating as Mycroft continued to stroke him until the pleasure turned into overstimulation. Soon after he had come, Greg slid down the wall and came to sit on the stone floor, head against the wall, panting as his senses slowly came back to him.

Then he made the good decision to look up. Mycroft had one hand on the wall, leaning over Greg, eyes closed as he panted worse than even Greg had. He stroked himself frantically, groaning barely audible over the sound of the running water, face contorted in what almost looked like pain.

“Mycroft…” Greg whispered and Mycroft looked at him.

As they stared into each other’s eyes Mycroft seemed overcome by the look of Greg, wrecked at his feet, and he moaned, hand first speeding up, then stilled when he froze and his cock jumped. Greg stuck his tongue out and caught a few drops as they splashed on his body, most on his chest, but some on his face.

“Fuck… fuck…” Mycroft hissed as he emptied himself. “Gregory…”

He sunk down to straddle Greg’s legs and captured his lips in a kiss, no doubt tasting himself on his tongue. Greg sighed into Mycroft’s mouth and drew the other as close as he could, suddenly having the urge to feel as much skin touch as possible. Their kiss was unhurried, loving and sweet. Mycroft licked away the few drops that still stuck to Greg’s face and met his gaze with a sheepish smile.

Mycroft then reached up and snatched the shampoo bottle. He proceeded to lather up Greg’s hair, who closed his eyes and let himself be manipulated, drawn where Mycroft wanted him, groaning softly as the fingers wandered over his skin. Mycroft washed him slowly, lovingly, with attention to detail. Greg only gladly returned the favour. When they finally stood up and shared an embrace under the spray, Mycroft put his head on Greg’s shoulder and sighed contently.

“What do we do now?” he asked.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but all that activity made me hungry. How about we have that dinner that was originally planned for tonight?”

“A capital idea, my love,” Mycroft said with a smile in his voice.

“Hmm, I could get used to that. Mind if I call you darling?”

“Not at all, my dear.”

Greg chuckled. “And after the dinner I might be recovered enough to properly make love to you.”

Mycroft sucked in a breath and drew back to look into Greg’s eyes.

“I’d like that,” he said shyly, despite everything they had already done.

“I remember you hinted at some action that took place on your desk?” Greg asked with a dirty grin. “If you want me to help you with that, I’d gladly do that. I don’t mind the bed either, if you’re not–”

“Fuck, yes. Desk. Please,” Mycroft said with sparkling eyes. “Please.”

“Well, since you asked so prettily…”


End file.
